


Let Me Love You

by bitchsign



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, they smoke the devils lettuce and makeout thats it, yeehaw kevhee stans lets get this bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchsign/pseuds/bitchsign
Summary: Sometimes even hotboxed bedrooms are romantic.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first kevhee fic (is that the ship name?) and i just wanted to do a really quick oneshot! I hope you like it@♥

It was finally Friday night, arguably Chanhee's favorite time of the week.

The slightly off colored peach walls of the bedroom were starting to blur with the colors of the various posters, photos, and artwork on them. Chanhee simply focused on the mesh, unsure of why it was so interesting. The dimmed lights of the foggy room made the colors even more jumbled, but he didn't mind. He couldn't even tell what poster was what anymore, nor did he care. 

At times like this he couldn’t bring himself to care much about anything. His body was floating and his head was up in the clouds. One thing that kept him from just curling up and sleeping was the dark haired teen next to him.

He was laying on his stomach, kicking his pink socked feet to the soft sounds of an old 90s pop playing softly on his laptop across the room. Honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend his Friday night.

The past few Friday nights had been like this actually. Chanhee would sneak out of his house and to his boyfriend's, roll up and smoke the stress of the week away. Senior year was rough.

The other boy transferred to his school in freshman year and they shared history and algebra. Chanhee definitely stuck out, he was strikingly pretty. Full lips, smooth dark hair, long lashes. But he always had his face buried jn his mathbook. Kevin hung around the popular girls, he was funny and knew how to sing and all. 

They’d gotten close when Kevin had offered him a ride home. It was pouring like hell, the storm had come out of nowhere and left Chanhee shivering down to his Nikes.

It was a bit awkward but they hit it off surprisingly well. After finding out their much different alegbra grade, Kevin askrd him to come over to study. 

The two of them had spent barely an hour studying before Kevin decided they needed a break. Despite Chanhee's reluctance, once he saw the guitar Kevin owned, he'd suddenly never heard of math. When Kevin started playing, he was blessed with actually getting to hear Chanhee sing. 

And that was it, Kevin fell.

Hard.

Kevin continued to fall harder and harder each day as he picked up on Chanhee's little mannerisms. When he laughed, his eyes crinkled and he covered his mouth. His whole body shook and he'd slap his thigh. If he was standing, he'd hop. If he was next to him, he'd hug him and slap his arm. 

Chanhee was very clingy, he learned. So much so that he had no idea if he was hugging him im a flirtatious way or just a completely platonic way. After a bunch of late nught skype conference calls to Jacob and Eric, he decided to just come out with it and confess. 

Though it didn't go exactly as planned. Kevin had left his sketchbook open and, not thinking he'd mind, Chanhee took a small look through it. There was entire page of sketches of Chanhee, laughing to just studying. It even had cliche hearts around some of them.

When Kevin walked back in and was met with a red faced Chanhee. After a stuttered and rushed talk, they were a couple. A mess, but a romantic mess.

A hand lightly tapped his, tearing his attention away from the beautiful locks of the Canadian boy and down to the half smoked joint being handed to him. He let a tiny smile pass over his features as he took it, bringing it to his lips for an inhale. 

Puff one.

He sighed, leaning his head against the wall, smoke rolling out from his lips and upwards. It circled around his head, his airways assaulted by the heavy smoke for a few heartbeats. He drummed his fingers to the beat of the song on hia bare thighs, shorts having ridden up a bit too high, though they were pretty small to begin with, and passed the joint back to Kevin.

A new hand gently grabbed his thigh, fingers gently tracjng shapes on his thighs, red tinged eyes peeking up at him  
.  
“You're awfully quiet,” he spoke, bringing the joint to his lips with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Everything okay?” he propped himself up on his elbows, voice laced with genuine concern.

“Yeah, just tired,” Chanhee reassured, running a hand through his blonde hair, eyes closing for a moment. He idly wondered what time it was, not that it mattered. He was spending the night here anyway. He heard the small chuckle from Kevin, felt the bed shift as he sat up.

Lips pressed against his jawline. “Promise?" The question was murmured against the skin, sending chills up his spine easier than he’d like to admit. “Kevin,” he shot back, earning a soft chuckle in response.

“Don’t sass me when I'm trying to be serious,”

“Don't be serious while we're stoned then,” Chanhee argued back, though his tone held no real spite. Kevin laughed again before moving his free hand to Chanhee's side, fingers slipping under his shirt. 

Chanhee squealed when he started tickling him, loud laughter mixing with Kevin's as it echoed through the room. He pushed at his chest, squirming, breath coming out in pants.

"Okay! Okay, I promise," he relented, slapping Kevin's hand, laughter slowing to a round of giggles. Kevin passed him the joint, grinning ear to ear.

“There’s that smile,” He cooed, the smile on Chanhee’s face widening.

“Shut up,” He replied, laughter bubbling up in his throat again as he breathed out the smoke.

“But you're being cute,” Kevin grinned, Chanhee’s cheeks flushed, handing it back to him.

“Stop,” he whined, laughing and pushing his shoulder.

The grin on Kevin’s face grew smug and he took another inhale.

“Make me.” He blew smoke into his face, taunting him, dropping the joint into the ashtray next to the one they had finished smoking. The simple phrase practically set Chanhee’s body on fire.

Everything Kevin did set his body into overdrive. He new the things to make him tick now. A simple squeeze to his thigh, a kiss to his neck, the pads of his fingers against his waist.

Chanhee mentally took a deep breath. “You asked for it, Moon,”

Their lips smashed together faster than either of them meant, noses squishing and teeth clanking as Chanhee snaked an arm around his neck, other hand cupping his cheek. They both laughed at that, continuing to kiss each other in between chuckles. Kevin’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him onto his lap. Chanhee shifted to comfortably straddle him.

Their kiss quickly broke but it didn't keep them apart for long. Their laughter had died down and now they were solely focused on eachother. Chanhee’s hand curling into the fabric of his boyfriend’s grey muscle shirt, Kevin’s hands sliding down to lightly rub Chanhee’s thighs.

He gripped the back of his thighs, right under the curve of his ass and Chanhee practically melted. Kevin eventually broke the kiss but his lips were immediately on the higher part of Chanhee’s neck, teeth grazing over his pulse point eliciting a breathy moan from the boy. Chanhee tilted his head to give Kevin more access, fingers trailing down his arms. Kevin knew not to leave any marks high enough to be visible, he'd never hear the end of it from Younghoon.

He really looked forward to these Fridays. Not because he got high, not because he got to make out with his amazing boyfriend, though that was a pretty big factor.

No, he looked forward to just spending time together, as cheesy as that was. He loved these days, stress melting away with every meeting of their lips.

Chanhee couldn’t imagine his life without him and his shitty jokes and pretty smile. The way he could lose himself in music and the peaceful look on his face when he strummed his guitar. The concentration on his face when he sat down with his sketchbook. The way he did everything was just so Kevin.

Kevin, Kevin, Kevin.

Before he could stop it, he laughed. It started off soft, just a few giggles before it gradually go louder. The sound was practically music to Kevin’s ears, even if he was confused as to why the other was laughing. The Canadian teen stared at him with starry eyes as his boyfriend brought a hand to cover his mouth, trying to stop his giggling. Kevin reached up to wrap a hand around his wrist before he could muffle the melodious sound of his voice.

“Why are you laughing? Aside from the fact that you're high,” He questioned, intertwining their fingers on the hand he grabbed.

“Because I love you,” Chanhee replied, giving his hand a loving squeeze. Kevin snorted, sending Chanhee into another round of giggles. “You're so lame,” Kevin smiled, laughing quietly on his own. He looked at Chanhee’s face, happy to see a genuine smile on it. His nose was wrinkled, cheeks flushed, eyes closed and honestly Kevin wasn't sure if he’d ever seen anything more beautiful.

“But I love you too,”

Chanhee’s eyes opened and looked down at him in adoration. No matter how many times either of them heard it, it was never going to get old.

Their lips met again, soft, full of passion. They slotted perfectly together, like they were hand molded to do so. Even after years of kissing, Chanhee’s body still exploded with tingles.

The second his lips met Kevin’s he was a goner, an absolute goner. Aliens could invade the Earth and he wouldn’t care. If breathing wasn’t a disgustingly important action, he could spend an with his lips locked with Kevin’s. Slender fingers brushed across the warm milky skin of Chanhee’s sides. Sliding higher. 

Up, up, up.

His brain was already fuzzy and he practically short circuited at the warm hands against his chest.

He’d seen Kevin flustered quite a few times in the span of knowing him. One of those times was during one of their first heated makeouts. Chanhee had ended up with his shirt off. Kevin spent agood minute staring down at Chanhee’s bare chest, cheeks flaming.

It was obvious he’d been taken by surprise. Honestly, he hadn’t expected nerdy little Choi Chanhee to have his nippples pierced.

Chanhee broke the kiss, cursing his need to breathe and curled his fingers into Kevin's hair, relishing in the soft moan it pulled from the other. He felt the tug on his shirt and moved to lift it over his head.

Yeah, he definitely couldn't think of a better way to spend his Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! ♥


End file.
